Lunar Roses
by iamsesshomarusfluff
Summary: My own Character Isabella has a past with Sesshomaru. When they were little, they were in love. But she left. Now she's back, and Sesshomaru is finding it hard to accept her back. Will he? Read and find out. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Isabella is back

The day was peaceful. The sky was clear; not a cloud in sight. The day was in comfertable spring, not to hot, not to cold. The brids chirpped and the animals scurred about.The wind blew lightly, rusttling the leaves high upon the trees, spreding pollon to flowers, and carried heavenly sents around. Suddenly, something orange popped into the sky; something on fire. It came down at lightening fast speeds, wisteling through the air as it distruped the flow, leaving a trail of smoke behind it. Then, with a loud boom, it crashed, leaving a deep trail of turned up earth before it rested as it slowed to a stop. The animals in the area took off in different directions, as they tried to avoid the falling fireball. As the dust cleard, there in the center of a small crater, was a human figure - a female human figure. Unnaturally, there was no dirt on her, her clothing, or skin. She had unnatural white, pale skin, and she wore a white, ankel length dress. Her hair was also white that went to her sholders. Around her eyes, where the flow of her skin should have continued white, it was pitch black. Almost to be taken as make up. Behind her, in an awkard painful position, was a pair of huge, black wings. She layed there, unconscious from the fall. Anyone that saw her, would pass her for dead. Though, if they looked closely, they could see the steady rise and fall of her chest.

Near by, was the powerful demon lord of the western lands, Sesshomaru, with Rin and Ah Un. Rin was in front of him, humming a song she came up with earlier. She bent down to pick up a flower, and when she came up, she looked up at the sky. She saw the fireball falling and ran to hide behind Sesshomaru. He looked up with the same emotionless expression and witness it crash to earth. Cerious of what it was, as the sent wasen't what he expected, he went to the crash site. As he left, Rin stayed, knowing she would get into trouble if she went. So she stayed and sat down beside the two headed dragon, and picked at her flower.

Sesshomaru walked through the small patch of trees that seperated the two clearings. His eyes narrowed as a long forgotten sent reached his nose. The sent of Lunar roses. Where did he reconize that sent from, and why did it seem so uncomfertably familar? He reached the clearing and went to stand at the edge of the crater. When he looked down, and saw what layed there, his eyes widened in shock, as he remembered where the sent came from. The memory popped into his head, as his emotions tore him apart. Part of him urged him to jump down to see if she was alright, and part of him wanted to just leave her there and not care. But he stood there, looking her over. The way her skin seem to radiate, like the moon. The way her wings layed behind her, the black silky feathers soaking up the sunlight. They way her body layed here, her arms layed parallel with her wings, and her legs tucked up agianst her body. He shook his head with a sigh, his protectiveness of her taking over. He leaped down and nealed down to her. He brushed her bangs out of her eyes to find the black cresent moon with a star linking on the bottom. He gently put one arm around her sholders, just above her wings, and another round her legs. He lifted her up and held her aginst his chest, and took off back to Rin.

As he entered the clearing, Rin popped her head up, and her eyes widened as she saw the woman in Sesshomaru's arms. He walked over the Ah Un, and layed her there, so her head was proped up. Sesshomaru sat beside her, his eyes never once left her face. Rin knew, by the look on his face, that who ever she was, he knew her. And liked her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, who is this?" She asked

"Isabella." he breathed out, still not taking his eyes off of her.

He had alot to think about. Just with the sight of her, she opened up many doors of emotions he spent decades trying to lock close. She also brought back many memories he tried to forget. Though the memory of her leaving, that was the one so freash on his mind. Like he was trying to figure out what it really ment, as though it had a hidden meaning. It had been almost three hundred years since he was last with her. Three hundred years of lonelyness, and slowly, made him the emotionless, cold hearted demon he is now. As he stared at her, the memory finaly broke through the barrair that he held it back with.

**'It was a beautiful night. The sky was clear, with billions of shining stars, and a full moon rising. It was cold and dry, as it was in the dead middle of winter, but that didn't matter to the girl sitting on the edge of a clif, over looking the huge palace below. The gril was in a light blue kimono, with a silver obi. Her skin was pale under the moonlight, but it seemed to be glowing like the moon. Her hair was white and sholder leagth. Around her eyes was pitch black skin, which commented her midnight blue eyes. In her hands was a lunar rose. It was on a black stem, with black throns. The pettals were black, but at the tips, it flowed into white. She looked up at the moon and a small smile graced her lips. She could feel him getting closer, and as he did, sarrow seeped into her eyes. She stood up, anticaping what she was about to face. Before he could get close enough to embrace her, she turned around and faced him. She owed him that much. She lifted her eyes to stare into his. His eyes was the sun. The golden orisises reflected the confusion he felt, but were melted with the love he held for the gril infront of him. The blue crescent on his forehead almost matched hers, except her was black, and had a star. The markings on his face displayed his place of power, and fore warning those who dare cross his path. Oh how she wish she could just ignore her mothers calling, her father's calling, and just stay here with him. She would give anything to. Just to stay in his warm, protecting embrace, to feel his soft lips on hers. But she can only wish, as she wish that he could forgive her after this night. **

**She looked back down at the rose in her hand and softly rubbed a pettel between her fingers. Then she felt a soft finger under her chin as he lifted her face to his. The guilt and sarrow was to much and threatened to break though her control. She knew that he could see the sarrow written plainly across her face, or he wouldn't have such a worried, confused expression. She took a deep shaky breath and could feel her eyes water.**

**"What is wrong?" He asked softly.**

**Her face scrunched as she fought back the ocean of tears that was whelling in her. She looked everywhere but at him and got a distant look and confused look in her eyes.**

**"I have to go back." She said just above a wisper.**

**The thumb he used to slowly cress her bottom lip stopped, as a look of understanding settled in his eyes. That would explain her distance from him, that would explain her tears everytime he looked at her. He didn't like it. At all. He wanted to take away all her pain, everything that caused her tears lately. He just wanted to take it away. But he couldn't if she was leaving him. He couldn't if he couldn't be with her. He couldn't if he wasn't with her. Of all the questions that he could have asked. Like when? Where would she be going? Who was calling her? Who needed her help? When would she be back, if she ever would be? But the question that stood out, or word, was why? Why was she going? Why was she leaving him? Why did she have to do this to him?**

**"Why?" he wispered.**

**All the restraint she had, vanished. She let her tears go, let them fall and let it all out. The tone of his voice, broke her. He sounded so hurt. Almost betrayed. This was the last thing she wanted to do, but knew she was doing it. And it hurt. She felt a stabbing pain in her chest, and she fell to her knees. She could feel his arms around her, trying to comfert her, but it was no use. How could he, if she was hurting him? She dropped the rose and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to show she didn't want to. Trying to show him she loves him, but she knew the heartbreak was blinding him.**

**"My mother." She chocked out. It was hard to continue, but she did. "She needs my help. She says that there maybe a chance to get the thron to the stars, and the moon, but she needs me, so does my father. I don't know how long I'll be gone, and I don't know if I'll be able to come back." Her voice cracked on the last word, and couldn't continue. She got enough out to let him know of the sitituation. **

**He let out a long, sad sigh. He knew it had been something bad, but this? It was almost unbearable. She was leaving, and never coming back. He might as well face it, even though there was hope inside him, small hope, that she might come back. He almost felt like crying. He was loosing her. One of his worst fears was coming true. But he didn't. He needed to be strong for her. He needed to make her last moments on earth, memeorable. He picked up the rose she dropped, and pulled back a bit. He wiped away her tears and tucked the rose behind her ear. He smiled, as she looked like the moon; glowed like the moon. He held her face in his hands and rested his forehead aginst hers.**

**"You go do what you have to do. I'll be here waiting." he leaned down and kissed her softly. She looked up at him and handed him the rose. She wanted to leave him a reminder of her, so he would never forget her. She lightly wispered a chant over it and handed him the rose.**

**"Here, keep this. If the rose were to ever die, you would know if I died. If the rose doesn't, then you know I'm still alive. You can keep it anywhere, to water attatched." she chocked out a laugh and handed him the rose. Then she kissed him once more, and vanished as a beam of light, towrds the moon.'**

He heard light giggling and he turned to look at Rin. He raised an eyebrow in questioning, but she just shook her head. The sun would be setting in a few hours, so he desided that they would set up camp. he looked back at her one more time, before he got up to get some wood for a fire. As he stalked through the woods, a familar, but unwelcomed sent reached his nose. He started to growl as he jumped to avoid the oncoming attack. His brother just didn't know when to stay away. He just wasn't in the mood, at all. He glared at him through the emotionless mask as he reached for his sword.

"Leave, Inuyasha. I am not in the mood." he said emotionless.

Inuyasha snorted. "Since when are you ever?" he yelled as he went to attack again.

Isabella woke with a pounding headach. She reached out with her hands and felt grass, where she should have felt turned up dirt. She shot up and looked around. Maybe she shouldn't have, as she started to feel lightheaded. She looked over when she heard a light gasp. What she saw made her confused. It was a small human girl, with big, wide brown eyes, with an orange kimono. She turned around when she heard a grunt and saw a two headed dragon. Now she was more confused. Where the hell was she, and who the hell took her? She looked around the clearing, and a sent hit her like a brick wall. She knew that sent, though it had been almost three hundred years since she last smelled it. She looked back to the girl.

"You know Sesshomaru?" She asked hopeful. The girl's eyes lit up and she smiled. She shook her head eagerly.

"Yea! Though I think he's tied up. I heard him fighting with Inuyasha."

Isabella's brow furrowed in confusion. Who was this Inuyasha? And why was he fighting with Sesshomaru? She turned her head sharply as she heard a loud snap as a tree buckeled under an attack. Then, out popped someone clad in red, followed by Sesshomaru. She stood up and placed herself infront of the girl. She looked over at Sesshomaru, just as he looked up at her. Then, the one in red charged at him. Just in time, Sesshomaru shot into the air, flipped, and landed right infront of her. She didn't have time for anything else, for she heard "Windscar" being yelled and saw the attack coming. So, unthinkingly, she shot forward and put up a barrair to protect Sesshomru and the girl. She put her arm infront of her protectively, and when the attack came, the barrair lit up white whrn the forces hit each other. When it was over, she pulled her arm back, and shot it out as though she was going to puch him. Though he was a good few yards away. Insdead, an invisible force shot out, and nocked him back into the next clearing.

Sesshomaru stood there, his mouth slightly open and his eyes stared at her in shock. She had never been that powerful before! What had she been doing over the past few centuries? He had always been the one to protect her, and just then, it had been the other way around. He wouldn't have been able to block the attack in time. I guess that was why she acted. Her protective feeling must have kicked in. But she suddenly turned around, and he couldn't stop staring. It had been so long. She stood infront of him, grown into a full woman, and she couldn't have been more beautiful. Her skin was still pale and glowed, and her eyes still were that beautiful midnight blue. Her wings had disapared when she tucked them away. Again, he was torn between his past feelings for her, and the ones now. She must not have seen it, as she ran to him, and flug her arms around him. But he couldn't let his emotions get to him. He let out a sigh and said," Are you going to let go now?"

Isabella sighed and let go. She was expecting that much. After all, she left him, heartbroken, for three hundred years. She took a step back and looked up at him. She didn't know what he would see there, and didn't care. It may have been a pathatic look, a guilty look, a pleading look, a blank look, an understading look, or all the above togather. As much as she's been dreaming of this moment, she also had been dreading it. What if he didn't take her back? What if he completely forgotten her? What if he moved on, found another love, and still forgotten her? Or what if he hated her? Hated her so much he wanted her dead? She placed her hands behind her back, so he wouldn't see them in such a tight ball as she tried to hide her anxity.

"Will you allow me to explain?" she said in a more stirdy voice, then how she felt. She just saw him nod and they went over to where she was laying, and made a fire. She watched everymood he made, studing everything about him, and winced. He changed, a lot. And she had a forbidden feeling, it was all her fult. Yea... this would not turn out as she had hoped for, but then, why should it? She sat infront of the fire, with Sesshomaru sitting beside her. With him this close, it was easier to read his aura, and that made her feel worse. Oh yea... She had alot of explaining to do tonight.


	2. Sesshomaru's choice

Isabella sighed as she placed her arms out beside her and leaned on them. Where to start? So much had happened, and she changed. She was no longer the innocent moon girl, that vaugily remember her parents. She met them up front, and they tought her so much. They tought her how to walk and be graceful, they tought her how to fight, and what to look for in reading people. They tought her how to avoid fights if possible, and what was the best stagitiy to use, and what powers to use. They tought her everything she knew now, but all of it was wasted. They were dead, and it was all her fult. Just because she lived, it cost her, her parents lives. And now being back, and seeing Sesshomaru like this, only made her want to not live any more. She had lost so much, in only in a blink of an eye.

"Where do you want me to start?" She finally asked. Rin sat across from them, instrested in stories beyond this world. She hated to tell her, but this story wouldn't end in a happily ever after. That didn't seem to bother the girl, and wonder what she had been through, to be so young. She guessed, that her traveling with Sesshomaru, ment that she had no one else.

"When you left." Came his quiet reply.

He was looking at her; studing her. He as well, always hoped she'd come back. Though, seeing as she didn't, he gave up. He still had her rose, grant it. He didn't want to forget her. She had been the happiest thing to have crossed is path besides Rin. Though he did blame her for things he shouldn't have. Like just leaving him. He had gone though a long period of depression, and it got worse when he convienced himself she wasn't coming back. It was hard to face that, but he saw no hope. He tried to face the fact she wasn't coming back the night she left, but he couldn't give up on her like that. He wouldn't. He spent his time locked up in his room, holding her rose. The only thing he had of her, the only thing that linked him to her. It even still had her sent. He would sit and stare at it, remembering her words. The rose never once faded. The sent, the color, the stance. It never died, even though he kept it on him at all times, it never died. Just like she said. Though, as he was loosing hope, he would sit and think 'If your not dead, why are you not coming back? Have you forgotten me? Up there in that world of yours?' And slowly, he just tuned it all out. Blocked all his emotions, so he would feel the pain, the depression, the loss. He wouldn't feel the anger and hatered twords her. He would feel the love for her. And soon, he started to hate all half breeds, blaming her. He convience himself that he didn't care, for he pushed her so far out of him, that he did forget her. He blamed her that his mother died, filled with grif for her son. He blamed her for his father falling for a human, and weakened him in his eyes. And most of all, He blamed her for his hatred twords half breeds. That is why he can't stand Inuyasha, that is why he wants him dead. The only other half breed he was personally involved with, blood no less, and he blamed her. Out of his anger and dispair.

"When I left... My mother had called me, saying she had a plan that could work to end the war, to give peace back to the throne of the stars and the moon. They had to keep me in hiding untill then, and had to train me in private as well. That's one of the reasons why it took so long. It seemed it would never end. They tought me everything I know now. If I had any choice in the matter, I would have stayed. Yes, it might have been my duity to go and end the war, but to be completely honest, I didn't really care. I was raised here on Earth, and I was safe here, and I was set here. I had everything I could have asked for and I couldn't have been happier."

She took a deep breath. She didn't bother to look at him though she wanted to. But she knew she wouldn't find anymore then what she got from his aura: Controlled emotions. She closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around her legs, also trying to gain control so she wouldn't break as she continued her stroy.

"But as my training was coming to an end, people were spreading romors about someone being hidden. They could feel my power, getting stronger. It nerved my father, as he was the only one I could see openly.Well, as openly as it could get. My mother would come after spending time amugnst the stars and teach me then. He often voiced his worries to my mother, though they tried to hide it from me. Then, a few days when they would present me and voice their plan, a servent boy entered my father's apartments. He was suppose to find my father, though he was out, and he found me. He ran out and told the ruler. He impresioned us, for the longest. I do not know how long we were there, but he had his men..."

She clintched her fists as her memories flooded her mind. She did know if she could continue, it hurt to much. She spent most of her time in the persion, for a century or two she was for sure of. The training didn't take long, as she was a fast learner. But she went through years, and years, and years of complete and pure toture.

"He allowed his men to do anything they wanted to, to us." She gritteted. "For a century or two I know, I spent fighting for my life. I would wake up with a group of men around me, touching me. I would wake up to my mother's scream as they muliated her body, drained her streanth. The people of the stars came and kidnapped my father, and I haven't seen him since. They probably killed him. I had faced the fact that I would die there. And during to whole time, the only face I saw, the only face that haunted me, was yours. I prayed to every god, every goddess, that I would get out, to at least see you. You didn't have to know I was there, I didn't care if you had forgotten me or anything. I just wanted to see you, before I died. With daily beatings, neglect, and attacks, I knew the moon would be my grave. I would die there, for sure, and I came to accept that fact. Though I had no idea how you were, or where you were, I still thought, that he would make something of himself. I knew that you would fill in your father's place and you would make a wonderful lord. I would sit, and think, that if I were to die, I knew I had known you, had some effect in your life. Whether it turned out good, or bad, I had touched your life and I was happy that I had known you. I replayed over and over in my head our last moments, and it was the only source of hope I had left to hang onto. But then the men stopped coming. My mother and I sat in the conor, expecting them to come, but they didn't. My mother worried at this, and knew something was up, and it wasn't good. A few weeks later, seeing as they got nothing from us, we were presented to the ruler. Our sentence was, my mother was to be killed, by his hand. But he pondered about me. I was part of the moon, and he couldn't deny that fact. He could not kill part of his kin. So I travled to the star ruler. He said the same thing and sent me back. The ruler of the moon had my mother killed right before my eyes, and exiled me. Thats why I came back, because this was the only other place I had left. I had hoped that I would run into you, but my hopes weren't high. It didn't matter though. I knew by now you probably hadn't forgiven me, and probably never would. I knew that it was to late and I was more then likely better off on my own. But I have ran into you, and can offer nothing." She opened her eyes and rested her head on her knees. She shot a sly glace over at Sesshomaru, and he seemed a little taken a back.

And Sesshomaru felt taken a back. That was the farthest thing he would have ever expected. To tell the truth, he'd expected her to grovel at her knees, coming up with the sadest excuse in the book. Then he would leave her, not caring what happened to her. But this? Yea, when she started her sad story about him, he did think, 'Ha. Finally. The suck up part.' But while he listen to her story, he quickly pushed that thought away. He knew she was telling the truth. It all made to much sence, unvervingly so. He considered her stroy, but that still wouldn't let her excape the concsequences. But his chest swelled with guilt. He knew it was most likely that she really did go through that. And here, he had given up on her, and blamed her for everything thing that went wrong in his life. When in fact, she hadn't. She never once gave up on him, and she confessed that she wanted to see him. That she would be happy to die, thinking of him. Faced that fact and wasn't afraid. What made it worse, was the fact that she said that he could hate her, and she still would have died happy. But did he really hate her? Or was he still just hurt from her, and didn't want to feel it? That was it. He didn't want to feel anything. Nothing at all, which is why he blocked everything. It wasn't because he was incapable of feeling. Oh he was. He just blocked it. Prevented himself from feeling. But Isabella, she always found a way to break through that. No matter what, he always felt something around her. Like she did hold all his emotions. And at this very moment, the dominate feeling he felt, was bewilderment. Though, before he could ponder anything futher, Isabella's voice reached his ears.

"So, what happened here, while I was gone?" Great. Now it was his side of the story.

"After you left, things were at a stand still for the most part. Then a demon attacked and my mother died. Soon after, my father fell for a human and produced Inuyasha." He looked at her, and saw the confused expression. "The half- The one dressed in red that you blew away." Whew. He almost slipped, but it didn't go unnoticed. He saw the pain in her eyes, and the guilt increased. But he continued anyway. "But on the night of his birth, my father fought the one who loved his mate. He died, protecting the human and my brother." He said, all completely emotionless.

Isabella turned her attention back to the fire. She cought it when he was about to call this Inuyasha a half breed. Now she felt the guilt eating at her. She knew it was her fult he hated humans, hated half breeds. She figured that she didn't make such a good impression and he thought all of them were the same. He probably hated humans because one brought a half breed into the world. One that was related to him. Oh yea. She fucked up big time.

"I messed up big, didn't I?" She asked just barely above a wisper. Rin didn't hear, she was deep within her own thoughts. But Sesshomaru did, but he just chose not to answer. How could he? Yea. You fucked up and I don't want to feel anything because of you? He probably could, but he didn't want to be that harsh. Expecally infront of Rin.

"You can tell me, ya know. I'm a big girl now, I can take it."

"Well, I don't hate you, but I don't love you. I'm not angry at you, but I'm not happy." There. He didn't feel those, and he tought with the current situitation, he should feel at least one of them. He did feel guilty, but he also put the blame on her, thought he knew, he was to blame to. He just didn't say, as he didn't want to be put in a dishonorable pisition.

"Let me stay. To make up as much as I can." She pleaded. This cought Rin's attention, and she also asked for Isabella to stay.

"Oh, please lord Sesshomaru! It was be wonderful to have another compainion, a female one on top of it! Please?"

Sesshomaru considered this. He personally didn't know if he wanted her to. He was afraid he might fall in love with her again. But then, why didn't he want to? She had hurt him so much, that was why. But he considered Rin, and he coudn't deny her. He would just distance himself from Isabella, to prevent anything from forming agian. That would be hard, but it was worth a try. He nodded, and replied with a fine, but avoided any eye contact. He didn't want to see that for sure to be there, hope and joy in her eyes. That alone would have melted him, and he couldn't allow that. With a sigh, he leaned aginst a tree and closed his eyes. He, like Isabella, would not be sleeping tonight. He had to much to think about.

"Isabella, when will you go to sleep?" Rin asked after a while.

"How to you know my name, little one?"

"My name is Rin. And lord Sesshomru told me." She replied with a giggle. Isabella smiled. "I don't sleep little one."

"How can you not sleep? Are you not sleepy?"

"I just don't sleep, little one. It's just part of who and what I am. So, I'll be watching over you."

"But that's lord Sesshomaru's job."

"Well, he's just going to have some help with that."

"I do not need your assistance." Came Sesshomaru's voice from the tree.

"Well, that's just to bad, isn't it?" She replied rather colder then she expected. He knew she didn't sleep.

He shot her a cold glace, as to say 'don't push it.' She sighed. Things were going to go very slowly.

"Just go to sleep, Rin, little one. You will be having to guardians." She was going to protect the girl, despite what Sesshomaru told her. Once she was sure the girl was sleeping, she got up and went to the other side of the tree Sesshomaru was leaning aginst. She faced the clearing where she threw that Inuyasha. She expanded her sences and found something odd. Cerious, she got to see what it was.

"Where are you going?" Came his quiet emotionless voice.

"I sence something odd."

He let her go, seeing as she was headed twords his brother's group. He wasn't worried. She could defend her self, and he was one scream away. Despite everything, he would still protect her. He devoted himself to her secretly, he swore to protect her always, and he would hold himself to that. He held onto that honor. Because he knew, back in the deepest part of him, that he couldn't allow anything to happen to her. He would never forgive himself. Expecally if he could have prevented it. So, he let her go without a fuss. Daring his brother to do something. He was just itching to releave what was on his mind. Itching to releave what he was feeling.


	3. Isabella meets Inuyasha

Isabella walked behind the trees, using them for cover. She walked into the clearing, and there in the crater that she fell in, was a group. The group looked odd to her, and the people in it would normally kill eacher other. There, sitting infront of a fire, was what she assumed was Inuyasha. She looked him over and saw he was fine. He should be. She only used enough force for him to back off. There laying beside him on a blanket, was a human girl. This girl was different from the rest. She dressed like Isabella did, but the flow of time was off. So, she assumed she was from a different era. To her, nothing was impossible. Laying aginst the girl, was a small, fox demon, both were sound a sleep. Then, laying aginst a huge cat, was two other humans asleep. One, judging by the robes, was a monk. Beside him, she assumed by the types of weapons, was some sort of slayer. This group was very odd indead, and they had to have some common goal to have brought them togather.

Suddenly, Inuyasha gripped his sword, and shot his gaze twords her. She stepped out from behind the tree, only to lean on it. He shot up with a ferice growl, which caused the others to wake and grab their weapons. Within seconds, she was faced with a half demon who held out his sword in a defencive manner, a slayer with her huge, boomrange type weapon readly to attack, the human girl with her bow in hand, and the monk holding his staff in a defencive manner. 'Imresssive.' She thought.

"What do you want?" Inuyasha said rudely.

"I had senced something was off..." She trailed as she looked over the girl with the bow and arrows. Her aura gave off the impression that she was a miko, and a powerful one at that. But what drew her attention, was the pink shards around her neck. "And came to see what it was." She finished.

This seemed to set Inuyasha on edge. The miko subconcsiously reached to the shards on her neck, as she knew what the woman was staring at. Inuyasha stepped infront of her, as a way to protect her. A smirk formed on Isabella lips. What did they think she was, a killer? With a sigh she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You can put your weapons away. If I wished harm, or wished anything from you, I would have acted already." They didn't buy it at first, but with her steady gaze, they seemed to relax, but they still held onto their weapons.

"Then what is it that you want?" This time, it was from the miko. Her voice was light and kind, but was stirdy.

"I was merily cerious. What are those shards around your neck? I sence a power of conflict from them."

"You ain't getting them." Inuyasha retored, not stepping away from the miko.

"I don't want them." Came her flat reply. This seem to catch the whole group off guard. Apparently, whatever those shards where, anyone they came in contact with, wanted them. This spiked her ceriousity even more. What kind of power did these small fragments hold, for them to be so disiarble.

"Why not?" Asked the miko again.

"Why would I?"

"You don't want to increase your power?"

"...No." Agian, this seem to catch everyone's attention.

"I am content with what I have. As I recall, I blew the dog into this clearing." She explained But Inuyasha growled and looked like he was going to charge, but a hand on the sholder from the miko, stopped him.

"Inuyasha. This might be an ally. If so, lets not make her an enemy. Her aura is strong and could be a powerful foe." Said the monk. He stepped forward untill he was infront of her. Suddenly he grabbed her hand and held it in both of his.

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" he asked rather boldly. Isabella cocked an eyebrow and risited the urge to smile. No one had asked her that before, and though she and Sesshomaru had loved one another, they never considered that path before.

"I'm flattered monk, but I must decline." Then the slayer growled as she hit him over the head with her boomerang.

"I apologize for this monk's behivor. He just can't seem to risist..." She trailed off as the monk tried to defend himself.

"It's the curse, Sango, I swear!" She only shook her head and stomped back, dragging him by the ear. Isabella was tempted to just turn around and shake her head. She was started to regret coming here. What was wrong with these people? This was diffinally a very, very, odd group. To change the subject, and apparently in oder for her to stay, the miko introduced herself.

"Hello. I'm kagome, the protecter of these jewl shards."

"My name is Isabella. Daughter of the moon and of the stars."

"What relation do you have with my brother?" came Inuyasha's blut outburst.

"Excuse me?"

"No one just jumps up and protects him like that. He usually doesn't have anyone strong enough."

"That is none of your consern."

"Sound just like him." he mummbled. Isabella only smirked.

"Now, what is it about those jewl shards that has brought all you togather?" She asked to get back on topic.

"Come, sit. It's quite a tail."

Isabella let her arms fall to her sides. She wasn't sure about this. If it would take a while, but, she had all night. It couldn't be no later then midnight. So, she hesitatily made her way over, and sat across of the group.

"These are the shards of the shikon jewl, which was created by a miko centuries ago. The jewl has the power to grant any wish you so desire. In order for it not to fall in the hands of evil, the demon slayers, which is from Sango's village, handed it to the miko Kikyo. Kikyo, a powerful, pure miko, was to be the protecter of the jewl. But it also attracted many demons. One demon desired the jewl for his own reasons, and constantly watched Kikyo. But one day, they were betrayed, and kikyo died, burning the jewl with her, so it wouldn't fall in the hands of evil.

But, on my birthday, I fell into the bone eaters well and ended up here. Some demons came after me, and I oraginally wanted to kill the demon, I ended up shattering the jewl. So now, the jewl is scattered across the land, and most of the shards are in the hand of an evil hanyou. He has touched all of our lives one way or the other, and to find him, we have to find the shards. Even though the jewl is shattered, each shard is able to streanthen any demon's power." Kagome finished. She didn't fill in all the details, as it wasn't any of Isabella's buisness, unless she was going to join the group. Which, she douted she would.

Isabella felt as though some details were left out, as the miko took gaps between her story. Like she was trying to figure out what to say. Isabella didn't care though. It was this group's secret, and she respected that. She didn't want to know, and she got a good enough breif to understand the jewl's stroy. But one thing bothered her though. Kagome didn't put any name's except sango, who is part of the group, and this Kikyo person.

Kagome didn't bother to name the miko who created the jewl, or the demon who wanted the jewl, or anything about the betrayal. Though she figured that if it was some betrayal, then this demon and this Kikyo must of had an affair. But then, why name Kikyo? And she was going to figure out. Her name had some importance, and the way Kagome said her name, made her even more cerious.

"Kagome, why did you name Kikyo, and none of the others?" She asked kindly.

"Because Kikyo has been brought back to life, and you might bump into her." Was her flat reply. Oh yea. Something was up. But, as she said before, it was this group's secret, and she wasn't going to pry. But she wanted to see the shards up close.

"Kagome, may I see the shards?"

"No." Inuyasha said bluntly. Isabella sighed.

"As I've said before. I am not inrested in the shards power. My opinion stands as it was before. I will not take the shards, I just wish to see them more closely."

kagome looked at Inuyasha, who kept is steady gaze on Isabella. She finally handed the shards to Isabella's waiting hand. As Isabella looked at the shards, she could indead feel their power. But as she looked closely, she could feel the conflict in them even more so. The jewl had a war going on inside it. Good aginst Evil. But with the jewl so purified, she guessed that the miko's heart was pure. She heard the miko mummble something about the shards staying pure, but she knew that they would. Her power was trying to reject the shard's power, as she could feel the force pulling her. It was unnatural, and she rejected it. Those who wanted to use it, to make themselves stronger, was pathatic, and weak. She handed them back gently and stood up to leave. She would help the group. They wanted to rid the world of this evil, and rid the world of a common thing that made people evil.

"So, if need be, will you help us?" Asked the monk.

She nodded her head and made her way back to Sesshomaru.


	4. Isabella's plans

The morning air was crisp, fresh as the small group made their way down a worn path in the forest. Sesshomaru was leading them, as he was the only one who knew where they were headed. Isabella was behind him, with Rin listening to her stories about Sesshomaru. Her and Sesshomaru hadn't spoke a word since last night, and she didn't know how to take it. Was it a bad thing, like he was trying to ignore her? No, if that was it, then why did he let her stay? Rin, maybe. But then, could it be because he was thinking about everything? Of what she told him, and he was thinking things over? Or, was this normal? And according to Rin, this was.

_'Sesshomaru, I do pray you forgive me. I did not mean for you to go though all of that. I wanted to come back, for you. I wanted to see you, to love you again. I still hold that for you. For you only.'_ She thought. She hadn't realized that she was staring longingly at him, till he stopped and turned around.

"Is something the matter?" He said emotionless as always.

"No." She murmured. He gave her a questioning look before he turned back around and started walking again. She sighed and made a mental note to remind herself not to stare.

They spent most of the day walking, taking a few brakes every now and then for Rin's sake. Isabella and Sesshomaru still hadn't said a word to one another, and Rin was starting to feel the tension. Rin alwayed wanted to know more about Sesshomaru, as he was always such a quiet mystery. She would always make up little theories, most of them turned out not to be true. Of course not. Why would they? He was a demon lord, and she a little human girl. But she was starting to like Isabella. She was quiet like Sesshomaru yes, but she was a bit more talkitive. She would listen to her when she was asking questions, then answer, and ask some of her own. She seemed nice enough, but she cought the little looks she threw at her lord. It was always that same look: A longing sarrow. What ever she had done to Sesshomaru, she knew she regretted it, and wanted her and her lord to make up. She wanted to see Sesshomaru give her something to ease her, to show her that he could forgive her. Though she knew that was a long run. Her lord held grudges. She knew that because Inuyasha was living proof. For whatever he had done.

It was nearing night, and Isabella watched Rin from under a tree as Sesshomaru went to look for fire wood, and to scout the area. She wondered if Sesshomaru would say anymore to her. Or continue to ingore her. She wasn't used to this from him, and despite the fact she knew why, it still hurt. She watch Rin roll around in the grass, laughing at imaginary things, or thoughts. She marveled at the sight. It was a wonder how someone could be so care free. How they didn't have a worry in the world. Well, her only worry currently was Sesshomaru. She didn't have to worry about the star kingdom, the moon, or her parents. Harsh, but that's how she saw it. It was easier that way to block out the pain. As she watched the little girl, she couldn't help but think of a memory that was similar. One that she shared with Sesshomaru.

**'Laughter was heard around the forest, with an echo to repeat the joyious sound. It was the sound of two care free children, playing some game only known to them. Isabella stumbbled out of the woods, in a fit of giggles, as she tried to out run Sesshomaru as he followed her. She turned around and lightly glided on the ground, with the help of her wings. She faced him and saw that she was a good distance away. **

**"Ha ha! You can't catch me!" She taunted.**

**"That's not fair! You have wings!" He whined. **

**"It is completely fair. You heard your father. I need to use my wings more now that they can lift me." She said as she turned a back around, only to dissapare within the trees. She glided inbetween them, slowing up so she could hopefully catch him off guard. She knew it would more then likely be an impossible dream, but hey. It was worth a try right? She made a big cyrcle and ended up hiding behind a big tree. She tryed to stiffle an on coming fit of giggles as she peaked around the tree. Though she stopped when she saw he wasn't there. **

**"Eeeeeeep!" She screached as she heard a voice come from behind her. She whipped around only to come nose to nose to Sesshomaru. **

**"Don't tell me you were trying to sneak up on me." He said with a smug smile. Isabella only flung her arms around his neck in a bone crushing hug and said, "Of course not Fluffly!" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, but smiled all the same. He turned to head back twords his castle and linked his arm around hers. What would he do without his Isabella?'**

As Isabella came out of memory lane, she felt a warm hand on her sholder, and a very irritated voice beside her. She turned and looked at him, suprised at the contact. He hadn't said a word to her, yet he was touching her sholder. Well, maybe she was taking this father then what it was suppose to be. He could just mean it by just trying to get her attention. Seeing as he got her attention now, he asked he again if she wanted to eat.

"I found some rabbits. do you want to eat?" he only got a glare. Oh, right. She didn't eat living things, like animals. His eyes fell flat, and he walked back twords the fire, where Rin was already stuffing her face.

"Are you sure your not hungry Isabella?" She asked innocently. Isabella only shook her head.

Isabella stood up, and faced the moon, so her back was to the others. She had to much on her mind, and needed to fly it off. All of this silance, and emotional wars she was going though, she just needed a few minutes of peace. She opened her wings, streaching their mucels. She was about to take off, when Sesshomaru's cold voice made her freeze.

"And where do you think your going?"

"For a fly. Don't worry, I'll be back." She said in a tone that matched his. Before anothe word could be exchanged, she speed off in a flash of light. Rin let a breath out, but continued to eat.

Sesshomaru on the other hand, was left more breathless. For a split second, every thing he felt for Isabella, returned. The way her skin glowed, and the moon just added to it. And with her wings spread out as the were, made her look like the angel she had been to him. Though when he got a look at her face as she flew twords the sky, didn't match the rest of her beauty. Her face was just as expressionless and hard as his was. It wasn't an almost exact, but it matched perfectly. And he didn't know how to take it.

He had been thinking about her all day. About what she had told him, and he thought about their past. He wanted to open up to her, like he used to. He wanted to tell her everything that he felt for her, everything he longed for. But he ... just couldn't. It's not like he was afraid. Afraid to admit it, or wouldn't allow himself to be so open and varauble. No, maybe it was a fear. A fear of loosing her again. He couldn't live though that. He wouldn't surivie it. He couldn't. He had gone through too many losses in his life, many she missed. Many she wasn't their for, because she was being taught the ways of the moon. Ways how to fight, and her powers. And nearly being killed. That parted made his heart bleed for her. Made him want to take her in his arms and tell her everything would be fine now, because she was back with him.

But he couldn't do that. Too much was at risk, and he would **not** loose her agian. Never again. Naraku was still out there, many enemies as well that were too close at home. He had Rin to worry about now, expecally when she starts going into womanhood in a few more years. Rin was his little girl, and he protected her with his own life. But was he about to give up on his Isabella too? After the many years they had to gather? After she did keep her promise and hadn't given up on him? No. But he couldn't show it. He would not risk both his Isabella and his Rin. They were all he had left now. Everyone was dead, and he had lands to look after. Only when he saw fit, which was when his greatest threat, Naraku, was defeated, would he try. He made a vow to them, that he would try. Try to be the old Sesshomaru that Isabella knew, be the great demon lord everyone knew him as, and be the best father he could be to Rin. But only after his fowes were defeated.

As Isabella flew through the night sky, the wind was cooling her skin as well as refreshing her. This is just what she needed. Some form of peace. And flying was her only alternative. It made her feel so free. Like she owned the skys, that the winds were at her command, that she could go anywhere she wanted and be where ever she wanted. But she did have to go back. She vowed to show Sesshomaru that she was still worthy, that they could still have a chance. She wanted to stay with him so badly, to just be in his warm embrace. Not this stone that he'd become. She wanted her Sesshomaru back. The one she knew he still wanted to be. The one that could be happy again, if only given the chance. And she was determined to be that chance, to give him that chance. Even if he didn't want her, she just wanted his happiness. She just wanted to see that old sparke in his eyes. Even though she was dying to be that sparkl, she could live with herself, as long as she had a part in it. As long as he accepted her. As long as he allowed her to stay with him, even if he didn't love her like she loved him.

She flew on for a few more hours, letter her thoughts fly away just as fast as she was going. She thought over her plans, and a smile formed on her lips. She wouldn't turn into what he is now. She knew that he didn't want that. So, despite everything that she felt, everything that threatened to weigh her down, she wouldn't let it. She wouldn't let go of her firey spirit. Sesshomaru even said that was one major factor that he loved so much about her, that attracted her to him. He told her that he loved they way she was always having a good time, always finding a way to chear everybody up, or making anyone laugh. But he also said the way that she didn't like to be ordered around would cause a problem later on. Her smile grew as she turned around and headed back. Sesshomaru would have quite a few surprises tomorrow.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes from his dozing to find two pair of eyes staring right in front of his face. One was brown, and the other midnight blue. He almost let his control slip and back up with a yelp. But he just lifted an eyebrow with a questioning look in his eyes. Rin smiled big while trying to fight back a fit of giggles. Isabella also smiled wide. Apparently, Rin knew what she was up to.

"Wake up sleepy head!" She said a bit too loudly, making his right eye twitch. She then shoved a plate of raw, uncooked meat infront of him. He looked up again, his face expressionless, but his eyes held a sheepish look. As if to say, 'What is this?' He stilled looked at it, not really knowing what to do.

"Oh, come on! It's not poisoned or anything! And do you have any idea how nausauting this is? Take it and eat it already!"

She said while shoving the plate of the uncooked meat into his lap. He sat up slowly and looked at the meat. He did have to admit, this was really unexpected. He picked up a piece and popped it into his mouth. He watched Isabella closely. For the past couple of days, she'd been distant and cold. Just like him. And now she was laughing with Rin, sharing jokes she used to tell him. She had hunted an animal, and by the taste of the meat, a wild boar. His favorite. She even gutted it and everything! What was with her? What was she up to?

Though, he did have to admit, it was better then the way she was. And he would **die** before he let her be like him. Hell to the fucking no! He wanted

**his**Isabella. He wanted her to be the Isabella he knew, the one he loved. Not a cold, powerful goddess. But he shook his head.

As he ate, he watched her eat some fruit and wild berries she must have found while hunting out his wild boar. She shared some of it with Rin, while she had more of the human ediable meat, that was cooked. He could hear their conversation. Rin asked why Isabella didn't eat the meat, and seemed to nearly pass out while she was getting the meat ready. He let a smirk form on his lips as he heard her reply. The very same thing she told him when he asked.

"I don't eat meat Rin. Meat is from animals, living creatures, and coming from a god, it's just isn't in my nature to eat them. So I eat things that are grown naturally."

"Your from a god?" She asked completely amazed.

"Yea. And a goddess. But I don't think stars care enough to spare the animals."

"Oh my god!! Really? What god and goddess?" She asked, her food completely forgotten, momentarly. Isabella popped in a red berry and flashed a smile.

"I'm from the moon god, Artmis, and from a star miko, or goddess, of the stars."

"Wow." Rin breathed. She then turned to Sesshomaru who just put his plate to the side.

"Did you know this?"

Sesshomaru was looked at Isabella, who was trying to hid the pain in her eyes. Even though she was laughing at Rin, he could tell it was forced.

"I did." he replied, never taking his eyes off of her."Rin, finish eating. We need to start moving." he said as he kicked out the fire.

Rin nodded and ate as fast as she could. She was estatic to learn she was traveling with a goddess. She guessed that she must be from some powerful parents, and good looking ones at that, but a goddess? And Sesshomaru knew? She shook her head as they started through the woods again.

Isabella took note of that. It was always the forests. His scent complemented it too. Evergreen, just like the forest. Sharp yet soothing. Just like he was. And **was** being key word. Now, the scent of ice cold air could be him. She giggled at the thought. She looked down at Rin, who was walking beside her, and was staring intently. Even though it was at nothing in particular, well, outside of her mind anyways.

"Hey, what's up with you?" She asked tugging on her arm to get her attention. Rin looked up with big innocent eyes.

"How did you meet Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru stopped abrubtly, and turned with a sharp look in his eyes.

"Rin, don't pry." he said rather quickly.

Isabella stopped just in time to avoid bumping into him. She looked up and was surprised to see what she saw. Did it bother him that much? Did he regret ever meeting her? She stood with her mouth agape, her hand that held Rin's slipped free.

"Maybe one day Rin." She whispered and looked down at her. Mainly to avoid from looking at him. Rin was confused. Why was her lord so snappy today? And what was so wrong with asking how they met? Were they not suppose to meet or something?

Suddenly, Isabella felt a sharp pull in her chest, and felt a powerful demonic aura. Sesshomaru must have senced it too as he looked in the same direction she was looking in. He growled really low, a warning growl. Did he know who or what ever that was coming to them? He looked back at her, told her to stay with Rin, and took off. She led Rin into some bushes and masked over their scents'. Something was off. She could feel it. She's felt demonic aura's before, and never felt the tugging in her chest as she did now. What was it that she was sencing? Then, suddenly, she remembered the jewl that hung on the miko's neck she met. She felt that familiar tug then, as she is now. She looked at Rin, who had her small arms hugging her one arm. Was she scared, or nervous? She took her arm back and made Rin look at her.

"Rin? I need you to stay here with Ah Un, alright. You'll be fine here. No body will know your here." she told her stirnly. She only nodded her head and leaned against Ah Un.

Isabella then took off in the direction she felt the demonic aura. It didn't take long for her to reach the area it came from, as her speed was close to that of Sesshomaru's. When she got there, she didn't expect to see Inuyasha's group there. She stood beside Sesshomaru and turned her attention to the demoness infront of them. She could tell by her aura that she was some wind sorcoress, and the tugging feeling in her chest grew, though she couldn't pin point where she had it hid. The woman hid her face below her crismon eyes with her fan, which was white with red strips. Her kimono was in many layers with different designs on them. She as well had her attention on Isabella. Isabella could tell that Sesshomaru was not pleased about the fact that she was no longer with Rin, but she could tell that he trusted her enough not to leave her unprotected. His face stayed emotionless, but his aura told that he was angry about the wind sorcoress being here.

As the wind sorcoress seemed satisified with her examination, she lowered her fan and folded it, while it rested at her side. A smirk formed on her crismon lips.

"And who might you be? I am the wind sorcoress Kagura." She said smoothly.

Isabella stared at her, not bothering to answer her question. Instead, she asked one of her own.

"Why do you hold a fragment of the jewl?" Kagura's eyes widen in shock, but covered it with a questioning look.

"How are you able to scence them?" she asked completely bewildered.

"I am not concerned with how I am able to scence them, I am only concerned with why you have them."

"Well, you shouldn't be. It is none of your concern."

Isabella narrowed her eyes. This woman was cunning, and her scent was mixed with something other then the wind. Decay, maybe? It didn't matter, as Inuyasha bared his fang looking sword at her.

"You ain't going to have it for long." he retorted as he sent the wind scar twords her.

Kagura dodged it by leaping up into the air into on of her feathers. Isabella wouldn't let her escape. She spread her wings and shot after her. It didn't take long to get to her, and when she did, it was clear that this was the least the wind sorcoress expected. Isabella scowled as the stench of decay got stronger and she threw a glowing fist into the sorcoress chest. This knocked her off her feather, as she didn't have time to defend her self. Isabella shot down after her, her feet on each side of Kagura's stomach. To stuned to do anything, she just watched as another one of Isabella's glowing fists shot twards her chest again, intentions clear of obtaining the jewl fragment where her hear should be.


End file.
